


Cyare

by akinorii



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, alcohol consumption, someone teach me how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinorii/pseuds/akinorii
Summary: tw: alcohol consumption, which i know almost nothing about
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Cyare

**Author's Note:**

> tw: alcohol consumption, which i know almost nothing about

It took you entirely by surprise, but when it came to Fives, you were always expecting surprises. He didn't exactly conform to what you would call a model trooper even you weren't a perfect Jedi. All that mattered was that he got the job done, albeit differently. 

So you wondered why it was a surprise to you that he would do something so brash for a couple of credits. 

It started when you went to the mess hall, you and Anakin firmly believed in getting to know the Clones as individuals. You were sitting with probably your favorite clique of the 501st: Kix, Jesse, Hardcase, Echo, Fives, and occasionally Rex. Today was a particularly good day in the mess, as they served Nerf stakes, a delicacy they only got to enjoy while undeployed, an uncommon occurrence. 

The laughing, jokes, and endless teasing were endearing, but nearing the end of lunch they exchanged a look. That look was one you knew well, the sign that trouble was going to start and soon. They continued snickering, glancing at Fives every few seconds. 

Somewhat upset the conversation had fizzled out to almost nothing, you got up to leave, but not before Fives pulled on your arm. He too was now standing as the force of his pull landed you into his armored chest. You couldn't help but be flustered. It was your well-guarded secret that you harbored some forbidden emotions towards him. 

You looked up at him as he held you in his chest, and you could see the faint blush coating his tanned cheeks. You barely heard the soft 'sorry, cyare', his nickname for you, that left his lips before he crashed his into yours. 

It was pure bliss, that was the only way you could describe it. The way your lips molded together made it feel like your lips were meant for each other. Out of breath and dizzy, you parted. Completely captivated by the look Fives gave you, the hoots and hollers of the other troopers fell on deaf ears. 

"Fives, I-," you started but were shortly interrupted by Hardcase, "Didn't think you had it in ya, vod." He shoved a handful of credits into Fives's half-open hand and patted him on the back. 

Oh, oh. That's where you were surprised, not the fact that he was a good kisser, or that he kissed you at all, but that he had some kind of bet on it. 

Your face fell and you could hear your heart shatter. There was a palpable sense of pain, you should've known better than to form attachments. You tried your hardest not to yell at him, to do anything irrational. You jerked away from his hold and fled the hall, tears threatening to fall. 

"You utreekov," Fives spat at Hardcase, "she wasn't supposed to know! It wasn't even about the credits, I just wanted to kiss her. Now I have to go chase after her." He knew his anger wasn't misplaced, but he almost felt bad that he was annoyed. 

Wary of the stares that still lingered, he tried to rush out to you in the hallway. "(Y/n), Cyare, just let me explain," he hollered after you. 

"No, your first name privileges are revoked. You can call me General (L/n), Master Jedi, or better don't even talk to me. Now back to the mess, Private," you said in a frigid tone, eyes cold as you stabbed daggers into him with your mind. He stood there dejectedly, if only you would listen to what he had to say. 

You were grateful for the time you had alone in your quarters at the temple. It allowed you to meditate on the events that had happened and reflect on the way you felt, but the more you thought about it, the more it hurt. You somewhat understood since Fives was the 501st's resident flirt, but really the pieces didn't fit together when you tried to put them together. Something was missing and you knew it, it was completely out-of-character for him to do something reckless with someone he knew. 

The knock on your door broke your spiraling thoughts. 

"(Y/n), it's time to go to bonding night," Anakin called from the other side of the door. Oh kriff, bonding night. The monthly get together of the 501st, this time since you happened to be off, was at 79's. A good excuse to go get hammered and hopefully forget the events of today. 

"Yeah, give me a sec, I'll be right out," you called back before slipping your boots on and smoothing out the wrinkles in your robe. You knew you probably still looked like a mess as you opened the door. 

True to your statement, Anakin remarked something about looking depressed. 

"I'd rather not talk about it until I'm super out of it, so find me when I've had a few," you called back as you walked through the doors of the cantina. 

You approached the bar and the 501st, not even bothering to greet anyone throwing back a shot. You relished in the feel of the burn, letting it numb everything else. 

"That was a triple-shot of Corellian fire-whiskey, General. How, how are you still standing. Humans can't withstand that stuff," Echo rambled on about the whiskey, but you felt good. 

-

Waking up in bed at the temple your head was pounding, stars how much did you drink last night? You know you blacked out after a couple more shots, but you vaguely remember a drinking contest with Hardcase and some dancing. However, you remembered one thing crystal clear. 

The start of the conversation was fuzzy but you recalled being in the back hallway by the refreshers. You concentrated as you tried to recollect what you had yelled at him.

"I liked it when you kissed me, but I was mad because I thought you didn't like me. That it was just for show and credits, but I just wanna kiss you, cuz I really, really like you, so much. You're just so pretty." You started to cry after calling him pretty. 

"Cyare," he let out with a sigh

"I don't even know what that means, why do you call me that?" you sobbed out, you were too drunk to process anything as you sat on the floor and continued wailing. Fives took a sharp inhale and mumbled under his breath about how you wouldn't remember anyway. 

"Cyare means love or beloved in Mando'a, I say it because I'm kinda in love with you. The boys bet I wouldn't kiss you, that's why I kissed you because I like you. If you would've let me talk back at the mess, I could've spilled my love for you then," he spoke fast, praying you hadn't heard his confession of his unadulterated love for you. 

"You?" you gasped pointing your finger at him, "You like me? Even though I'm a stupid Jedi?" 

"You're not a stupid Jedi, now let's get you back to the temple," he sighed out. He never knew you were such a handful when drunk. 

-

Fully waking up from your daydream memory, you could feel the full intensity of your headache now. You were thankful for the cup of water and stimpill lying on the bedside table. Swallowing the pill helped to relieve your headache, but still left you with the embarrassment of last night. 

You had to talk to Fives, right now. The door seemed to take forever as it slid open. When it finally opened you wanted nothing more than to run down the halls to the barracks but to maintain some sense of composure you walked. 

Upon arriving at his barracks, you noticed it was quite late in the morning and you prayed that he was still inside, thanking the maker as his door opened. He was still dressed in his blacks and you could see his toned muscles. You tried not to blush as you looked at him, trying to find the right words to say. 

"Listen, I know what I said last night, and all of it is true. You got to confess to me last night, so now I'm confessing to you. I like you a lot, I don't care about regulations or the Jedi Code, I just want you. I want to hold you and kiss you and love you like you deserve," you finished your ramble out of breath, but it was all true

Fives opened his mouth to talk, but it wasn't his voice that came out. "That was quite the confession of love, General," Echo jested at you from inside the barracks. 

Embarrassment flooded your face as you registered that there were others inside because you totally forgot that he shared the barracks. You also realized you probably embarrassed Fives by talking about him confessing, they would tease him for ages. 

"Kriff, I'm so sorry Echo, I forgot about you. We'll go, sorry, again," you called over Fives' shoulder before grabbing his hand and leading him away. 

"I wasn't going to say much, but now you can be prepared to be teased every time you see the boys, Cyare" A soft smile graced his lips as he looked down at you. He really was in love as he bent forward to connect your lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> utreekov = idiot


End file.
